


first time for everything

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: Thundergrace after Midnight [2]
Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian





	first time for everything

Grace couldn’t believe the current state of her life. Anissa was lubing up a long silicone dick that was apparently taking her ass.

Which was covered in oil, for some reason.

“You ready babe?”

Graced braces herself. Her hole was already open from two of Anissa’s fingers but she’s never had a dick stuck in her before. Real or strap on.

“Just relax Grace.” Anissa’s voice came to her ear and Grace licked her lips. She sticks the tip inside her and Grace almost gasps. The lube is cold and wet but the feeling of the thick cock inside her made her warm.

Anissa moved against her ass at a lazy pace. Grace sighed contentedly as the strap filled her three inches deep.

“More, Anissa,” she begged. “More.”

Anissa heard her and rubbed against her harder. Grace moaned as the strap pounded in and out of her tight hole. She was taking it’s full length now.

She came onto Anissa’s strap and sighed contently into the sheets. Anissa pressed a kiss to her butt and laid down next to her.

Grace just might get used to this.


End file.
